Shitty Glasses and Clean Freak
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Zak Hanji and Levi Ackerman had been married for 2 years now. Though people often confused as to why they were together; the bond they held was strong and they would never be torn apart. Having been one another's soulmates from the very start. Female Levi, Male Hanji, Hetero, A/U, Modern era, Fluff, Eventual smut/lemon, LeviHan, genderbending, Rule 63, feels
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is my first LeviHan fic and a genderbent version at that**

 **Please be kind with reviews as I worked really hard at this**

 **Follow and favourite if you like it**

 **DarkPheonix666**

The alarm clock buzzed loudly announcing the start of another day. Reminding the two figures in bed that it was time to stop dreaming and arouse from their peaceful slumber. The time for daydreaming had come to and end and it was time to be an adult again and put on their figurative "Big boy" pants.

Levi's eyes cracked open slowly still aching with sleep; due to her insomnia, she had slept poorly last night. However at least tonight she had gotten 4 hours instead of 2 this time. She could at least be thankful for the extra 2 hours this time; even if it was still very poor it was an improvement.

It seemed that having someone sleeping next to her provided comfort and allowed her to get some rest. Though it wasn't much it was more than what she used to get in the past. Though she had slept well as a child it seemed her past had left her with some off sleeping habits which often pissed her off.

She sat up slowly her head still buzzing and not used to the fact she was no longer dreaming. Her dull blue eyes shaded with annoyance and slight bags from lack of sleep. Beside her the familiar body of her husband lay half covered by sheets. Compared to her lack of rest he had slept like a log and was still snoring away.

Sometimes Levi was often annoyed by how easily he slept compared to her. She wondered what proper sleep felt like compared to her own lacking restfulness. She rubbed her eyes quietly cursing under her breath. Even at the age of 34 she was still not a morning person and loathed it more than anything else in the world.

How some people could get up at this time and act all bouncy and energetic was beyond her. Getting up early was the bane of existence and she reveled in weekends that involved getting up late.

She peered at her sleeping hubby quietly; his messy locks tumbled across his face and over the pillow. He was such a dork but she loved him so much it hurt. She gently flicked his nose affectionately causing him to mumble in his sleep. A soft smile spread across her face upon hearing his sleeping voice escape his lips.

Slowly she got up yawning and made her way to the kitchen to turn on the coffee brewer. She always put coffee in the morning before so she would be able to make it when she got up. Saved more time and prevented her temper from being any worse than it was when she woke up.

" _I hate mornings"_ Levi mentally cursed. Mornings meant sleep was over; it meant what little rest she got was completely shattered by having to wake up. Meaning she would be left borderline wanting to cry from lack of sleep and her mind in a fog of what she had to do that morning.

As she reached the kitchen the sting of cold air hit her like a wall. It was mid-January so it was still very cold. However, she tended to wear little to bed as Hanji belted out heat like a hot water bottle.

She smiled to herself at that; 2 years now she had been married to her husband Zak Hanji. Even though he could be troublesome and often tested her patience; she never regretted saying "I do".

It had been one of the happiest moments of her entire life. Being able to finally become the life partner of someone she had developed feelings for over the course of them working together. The person she once couldn't stand became someone she couldn't be without and never wanted to be without.

As she poured in the coffee beans and waited for it to brew; she gazed at the rings on her fingers. She had the usual silver wedding band, but also a silver engagement ring with a moissonite stone in the centre.

She and Hanji may have been married 2 years now; but had been together nearly 6. When they first met, she had been 29 he was 30. Their age difference being 1 year exactly. However people often stated that they looked very youthful and looked a lot younger than they were; which they took with both salt and sugar.

They had met at a mutual friend's party (as most people do) held by Erwin their once mutual boss. The two openly disliked him and often joked about him or insulted him whether he was in earshot or not. The two had hit it off almost instantly but it took a while for them to finally get together.

By the time, they officially became a couple people's reactions had been mixed. Some had burst out yelling for joy and saying "Finally" as it seemed quite a few people had been vouching for them to get together. Others had burst out crying with joy saying what a cute couple they made. Some had just been in pure shock as they had never seen it coming.

Upon him asking her she had remained quiet for a while causing him to panic. However, she had then smirked and said "Took you long enough shitty glasses" before kissing him. It was fair to say Hanji had broke down sobbing from pure joy and admitted to being terrified she would even say yes at all.

Her niece Mikasa had been the flower girl and for once had smiled instead of being broody; her black hair braided into a bun and tied with a red ribbon. Her friends Eren and Armin had been there too; and for once Eren behaved himself.

Her bridesmaids had been Petra, Krista and Ymir. Petra being a long-time friend and Kouhai, Krista being a perfect choice and Ymir had to as she wouldn't do anything without Krista. However the younger girls had flirted quite a bit at their posts not that anyone minded of course.

Hanji didn't have bridesmaids but best men instead as one does. He had chosen Moblit, Erwin and Mike to be his best man group and they had been well behaved minus the blubbering. It had been pretty odd to see 3 men who were usually so serious and stoic blubbering like babies or women watching a rom-com.

Though he was often lazy, childish and often tended to get distracted; Hanji was a good man. He made her happy and he was there for her when she needed someone. He had helped the wounds in her heart heal after she thought nobody ever could. He saw her darkness and scars and healed every one with his magic touch.

Eventually the machine buzzed and poured the strongly scented black fluid into the jug. Though Levi was more of a tea drinker; she would have to suffice today as it would help wake her faster.

She then poured coffee into 2 mugs quietly; she liked hers milky with no sugar. Hanji liked his black with 2 sugars; which others often found odd. Their taste in drinks being opposite to their personalities.

After she then picked up the two mugs and wondered back the bedroom quietly. As she entered the sight hadn't changed and Hanji hadn't moved a muscle. He was still on his back lost to dreams as druel slid from his mouth in a rather unsexy manner. Just how long was he planning on sleeping?

Levi growled crossly under her breath and walked closer to the bed quietly. She then loomed quietly over Hanji before kicking the bed crossly causing the bed to shake visibly.

" _Oi shitty glasses; time to get up already"_ she scowled impatiently. How he could sleep so easily often pissed her off; what she wouldn't give for a good night's sleep. She cursed Kami for giving her this inability to sleep for less than other average people.

Hanji muttered sleepily before opening his eyes sleepily. He was a little annoyed to be woken up but the new sight before him wasn't so bad. Part of him actually pondered on whether or not he was still dreaming.

His very sexy 5'3" wife was standing beside the bed with 2 cups of coffee. While that was nice and all he was very much more interested in her attire. She was wearing a V front heart shape chest night shirt with spaghetti straps. It was white in colour and had slight lace around the chest area making her look very cute indeed.

Her very healthy 30 cm D cup breasts nicely held in her vest. Though Levi complained they were small and average sized; Hanji argued they fit nicely in his hand. I mean she never seemed to complain whenever he gave them attention.

On her lower half were plain white bikini underwear that showed off her curves and shape very well. She was the living proof that simple underwear could look sexy on a woman and lingerie was just a trick to get your money.

Even after all this time he never grew tired of looking at her body and found himself turned on every time he looked at her. There were times he stunned his wife with his libido for his age; once he even left her unable to walk for 2 days straight.

He grinned cheekily admiring his wife's form quietly while still half asleep "Morning shorty" he teased playfully. She was his cute little stubborn munchkin queen. Deep down as much as she complained she wouldn't have it any other way.

Levi clicked her teeth crossly "If you have the energy to joke then get up already shitty glasses" she retorted handing him his coffee. Though she sounded bitchy it had become their thing to insult each other out of affection.

Hanji tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself; even after 5 years of a relationship and 2 of it involving marriage she still hadn't changed. Altogether they had been a couple for at least 6 years.

"Love you too babe" he taunted. He had become too good at reading her body language and personality by now. Over time he had learned he was in love with a Tsundere of 1/2 German and 1/2 French descent; god he was one lucky man.

"Get up already shitty glasses!" Levi snapped back. However, the tone in her voice was softer and she sounded more awkwardly moody instead of full on angry. She was conflicted on whether to be mad or happy.

Hanji snorted under his breath and sipped his coffee. He sighed at the pleasant taste and caffeine rushing through his system. His wife could make a good cup of coffee that was for sure.


	2. C2: Stress relief

**Levi gets stressed at work and Hanji cheers her up**

Levi sat at her desk quietly her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Her leg bouncing on the other and her other foot tapping the floor. Of course, Erwin had to give her the most complicated paperwork upon entering the office.

She swore for all she blonde male she did find him to be quite a pain in the ass sometimes. You'd think he would at least give his work to the likes of Petra or Gunter or Oluo now and again.

But no instead he dumped it on her as always; his excuse being she was the most competent of all the workers in her block. In short; you work the hardest so here's more for you. She couldn't exactly argue considering he was a higher up but she could get pissed off.

She growled crossly under her breath (but it was still audible to others) and proof read a few of the paragraphs before starting to type more. God, she hated her job sometimes; it was so stressful.

The pile on her desk wasn't helping; constantly reminding her this was the job she signed up for. This life was to be expected as an office worker no matter how much you hated it.

"Morning Levi-san" a polite voice said from behind her. She knew who that voice was without having to look. It was the voice most of the men in the office went weak in the knees for. The angel who made hearts flutter and yet she turned down every confession that came her way.

"Morning Petra" she said wearily not looking up from her screen. She tried to sound as polite as possible; but with how annoyed she was it came out snappy. She did appreciate the younger girl a great deal; she was very helpful to her and always knew how to make things better.

She was like the daughter she never had; constantly worrying about her and doing whatever she could to be of help. It was only a shame there weren't any other people who were as sweet and helpful as Petra.

Petra smirked and laughed "You're in a worse mood than usual today; did Hanji drink all the coffee?" she teased playfully. She knew Levi hated coffee but it helped her wake up faster in the morning. If she was in a hurry she would opt to downing some coffee then taking advantage of it.

Levi frowned and raised an eyebrow at Petra from the corner of her eye; warning her she was playing with fire. She wasn't in the mood for jokes today even if it was Petra.

She had been in a hurry to get to work this morning and the lack of coffee in her system hadn't been helping. She would have to wait a while before she could make tea to keep her going.

Petra took the hint and backed off a little "Ok, ok jeez. I'm sorry" she joked. That would be the last time she made fun of Levi's caffeine intake. She wondered if Levi made any form of joke other than poop or bowl movements. God she tended to have a very unusual sense of humour indeed.

Levi softened and continued typing at her desk as if her hand were speeding bullets. She needed to get this done or Erwin would never get off her back about it. God knows he liked to pick on her enough as it was.

God knows she respected the man and how hard he worked; but there were times even he knew how to irk her. Many a time had she been tempted to kick his ass even if he was her boss.

Petra gazed at Levi's ring quietly and smiled; she could still remember the wedding. The two of them had looked so happy together. That was the first time she had seen Levi cry from happiness but nobody dared tease her. They knew exactly how scary Levi could be so they stayed quiet about it.

"It's been 2 years, now hasn't it?" she said fondly her tone slightly hinting envy. The two were so made for each other it would have driven each other crazy if they didn't get together.

Levi stopped and gazed at her wedding ring quietly; a small smile spread across her face and she fingered it quietly. Had the time really gone by so quickly? "Yeah" she said quietly her tone fond. He was an idiot sometimes and more often than not got into trouble; but her was her idiot.

She couldn't find someone as intelligent, funny, lazy and loyal no matter how hard she tried. Nobody would make her as happy as Hanji did her. She would never regret the choice she made by marrying him; she didn't think she would be any happier than she was with him. That much she did know.

Petra smiled and then peered at the pile on Levi's desk; it was far bigger than anyone else's meaning she would be working through lunch as well. God knows Levi was in a shitty mood as it was being overworked and lacking in caffeine. If she missed lunch, then they would have a case of Satan on their hands.

She sighed then leaned over and picked up half the pile; she could easily do half of this and it would lighten Levi's load. Plus, it would save having a bunch of crying adult men in the office.

Levi tried to protest against it but Petra shook her head "You're my boss and it's my job to help you. So, I'm making your job easier" she explained. She was more than willing to get into trouble with Erwin to help out her senior co-worker.

She then walked off with the pile back to her desk; but made sure to be hasty so Erwin wouldn't catch her. God knows he would give her an earful if he did; while she knew it was expected Erwin could be very belittling.

Levi watched the auburn-haired girl walk off and smiled to herself. Petra truly was a sweet girl and she wondered when Oluo when get the balls to propose. It was clear he had a thing for her but had no idea of how to say it.

So instead he tried to act similar to her and seduce Petra so she would fall for him. However all that did was annoy Levi and Petra then make Oluo appear to be someone he wasn't. The best thing you could do when you loved someone was be yourself.

Levi then turned towards her screen quietly and frowned; ok she would work on getting half of this done then take a break. She was not the type to give in and she would finish this.

" _That blondie better watch out; next time I see him I've got more than enough bones to pick"_ she growled mentally. He may have been her boss but she was getting pretty sick of the overload in paperwork lately. It never seemed to end and it was wearing her out very fast.

At the end of the day she was still human for crying out loud. I mean she was competent and hardworking but still had her limits. if she continued on like this her body would give in.

 _ **Later**_

Levi sighed heavily and sat down on a bench beside a window. She gazed out at the city outside pitying any other office worker out there. There was an unspoken mutual bond of respect for office workers. They all had to deal with the same shit just with different bosses and companies.

Sitting at a desk all morning, dealing with meetings, paperwork and many other things. Some poor fuckers had to deal with pervy bosses too. God, it was stressful and anything but fun.

She had only been here about 6 hours and already she was fed up; yep in that short time she had already snapped. That work had drained her mentally and a few times she had been tempted to break the screen.

A few people had kept asking her favours while working which had become annoying very quickly. On one occasion, she had snapped and told them to take it elsewhere. A few others had avoided her desk altogether due to the dark cloud rising from her area.

They knew when Levi was that mad to stay away altogether unless addressed. The last time someone tried to approach Levi when she was in a scary mood; it hadn't ended too well. There was crying and some mental scarring.

"Fucking Erwin; I swear he's so far up on his high horse nobody can reach him" Levi growled quietly. He just loved to order people around because he could. She sipped her tea quietly and sighed pleasantly.

God, she had needed this; it was one of the few things to truly make her happy. Well that next to cleaning and Hanji being a goofball (though she kept that to herself). The things that made her happy were quite odd and simple.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching but ignored it. She needed head space right now or she would snap and then things would just go downhill from there. If it was Erwin he better be prepared for what was to come.

"Well you look like shit" a playful voice teased from behind her. Usually she would have been mad but she was used to this. It was their form of affectionate banter between the two of them.

"Yet you married my ass" she mused thoughtfully. He had popped the question and married her; so, he couldn't complain. Every day he felt himself to be the luckiest man alive to have her and she felt the same.

"And I don't regret a single moment of it" the voice said fondly and sat down beside her. It seemed like yet again Erwin was picking on his wife. He really needed to stop doing that for the safety of the other co workers.

"How was work?" Levi asked casually sipping her tea. She wondered just how many people he had snapped at today. Though you would never have guessed it Hanji could be quite short tempered and scary. However, upon his serious rage you were in deep shit altogether.

Hanji groaned and leaned back "Moblit was useless again; couldn't even get one thing right. Erwin wouldn't get off by back and Mike was constantly hovering" he grumbled.

You'd think that Mike would have better things to do then watch over people. But instead he stood nearby and sometimes frowned or glared at him. God knows he was an alright guy but he had a bad habit of standing too close or watching over people to intensity. The guy could be really fucking intimidating.

Levi smirked and averted her gaze back to the window; she had to admit when Haji leaned back she got a nice view of his abs through his strained shirt. Other than his personality quirks his well built body didn't hurt either.

Hanji saw her smirk and raised an eyebrow "Another poop joke?" he questioned. Why was she keeping it to herself and not sharing? That was no fair; didn't married couples share everything?

"Not exactly" she teased in amusement. This was her own personal joke; or more like daily dose of stress relief. After all she had been through this morning she needed it.

Hanji pouted "Meanie; still keeping secrets from your hubby" he moped playfully. He knew just how to annoy her. What buttons to press and how to irritate her; but not enough to gain injuries.

"If you're so smart then figure it out shitty glasses" she replied in amusement. With that pout and current posture, she couldn't help but smile. He looked down right edible like that.

Hanji groaned and leaned back; god knows it was like playing mind games with Levi sometimes. But then they were both as bad as each other; but that's why they were so perfect for each other.


	3. C3: Long day

**Levi finally finishes work and Hanji decides to spoil her rotten**

 **fluff**

Levi staggered home quietly her feet killing her and her body feeling heavy. Her head heard and she was exhausted. God, a hot bath and a cup of tea sounded great right now. Damn Erwin making her work over time again. She worked harder than anyone on her floor and yet she was constantly given more work and later shifts every single time.

When was he going to cut her a break and give someone else harder shifts. He should have at least given her someone to help the work go along faster instead of dumping it all on her. Thank god she had Petra help her out as long as she could before her own shift ended, where would she be without her?

"High and mighty much? Powering over me and giving me all that damn paperwork" she growled angrily. Her back hurt from sitting at that desk all day and typing at that computer. She couldn't wait to get home and curl into bed. Lucky for her Hanji gave a good back-rub which would help her with her bad mood. She had honestly chosen a winner for a husband.

Though she did complain about him, it was her right to. All couples argued it was how they realized their mistakes and worked on it together. Otherwise they would never admit their problems or address them. She and Hanji had more playful arguments than serious ones, they were more playful in that sense.

But he was funny and kind, he was dorky and yet romantic. He had a big brain and a big heart to match, though imperfect she was truly happy with him. She could imagine no other man than Hanji as her husband. Of the many regrets she had made throughout her life, marrying him was not one of them whatsoever.

Though at first, she had believed him to be just messing with her, she had later found her affections to be mutual. Though she had been rather awkward about conveying them in the beginning. She had never really had a relationship before, or have someone as dedicated to courting her as Hanji had been.

Later she had become more confident and they acted like they always did, goofing off and arguing a lot of the time. Eventually leaning to just be themselves and act like they always did. Later this would lead to his proposal and their wedding. She really couldn't have imagined her being any happier than she was with Hanji.

He was her big adorable dork with a massive brain. She couldn't wait to get home to his loving arms, goofy smile and scruffy self. Sure he could bathe a little more and could learn to be a bit tidier, but she loved him regardless. After all, he was the first man to love her despite her clean freak self.

* * *

Levi pushed open the front door with a groan relieved to be back home at last. She then closed it behind her kicking of her heels in a swift kick. Her feet aching and throbbing from the long walk home. She would tidy them up later, right now she just wanted to relax and enjoy her evening.

She cursed Erwin for making the female dress code wear heels, but she did like how they made her taller. But they did prove to be a pain in the ass in terms of travelling. She was going to enjoy not wearing them for the 2 days she would have off until she was back at the office again. God, her job was fucking stressful.

"Hey babe. Long day again?" Hanji called back from the kitchen. He had made curry and rice, simple but delicious. Levi was a better cook than him and he knew it. But he could tell from the look on her face and her growling stomach she had missed lunch again. Honestly, sometimes she worked too hard for her own well-being.

Levi groaned wearily in response to his question. Long didn't even begin to describe the day she had been through. Her whole body ached and she was starving hungry due to skipping lunch. She had grabbed some snacks and drank tea like a Trojan, but getting a proper meal had been off the agenda with the pile she had been given.

Hanji laughed in amusement, he had expected that. Honestly, sometimes Erwin really was too hard on his wife even if she was the best in their team. But he hated half assing in the work area. He would never accept any of his co-workers not taking their job seriously. His level of understanding and lenience only going so far.

"I ran you a hot bath. Go take it now and I'll serve you dinner when you're done" he called back. He had already eaten but he would gladly spoil his wife after her stressful day. He had already predicted what mood she would be when she got home. He had known her long enough to know that Levi had a short fuse and a scary temper, but it took a lot to really get you on her bad side.

"You are literally an angel incarnate" she muttered quietly her tone filled with relief. How had he known that she would want one so badly? She really had married the right man. As much as he annoyed her, as much as his lack of cleanliness irritated her and their arguments. She loved him dearly and he had his moments of making her cry with joy.

Hanji simply chuckled as Levi began to strip slowly in the hallway as she made her way to the bathroom. They were literally used to walking around half naked in front of each other now. Hell seeing each other naked still turned them on, but being caught while getting dressed or showering literally didn't faze them at all.

Though he did sneak some peaks as she stripped while walking past the living room. Her creamy skin and silky black hair, god she really was a beautiful woman. Her shortness only adding to his love for her. She was his perfect woman, if he had let another man have her it would have driven him insane.

Levi had been his crush long before they got married. He had tried everything he could think of to get her attention. Later learning that Levi was awkward when showing affection. She showed her crush by making him tea abruptly. Calling him shitty glasses, complimenting him on his work or saying, "Not bad" a lot. Over time she had become more honest about her feelings.

Now he had come to love her as she was, weird quirks and all. She had a thing about keeping clean, he had a thing about not being disturbed while he was working. They both had scary tempers that nobody dared question or go against and they loved each other without question. How could they not be more perfect for one another.

There were rumours Levi had almost killed someone for spilling coffee on her desk and paperwork. There was another that a co-worker of Hanji had been forced to get therapy after Hanji snapped at him. Everyone in the office knew that they were two people you did not want to get on the bad side of.

But in the end they were still two complete weirdos with their odd peeves. They still had their good sides and their bad sides. But they loved each other very much regardless of this and he couldn't see himself with anyone else but her. It would just seem wrong to him if it were any other woman and he knew she felt the same about him.

* * *

Levi lay in the bathtub her eyes closed and gentle sighs escaping her lips as the hot water cascaded over her sore body. Sitting at a desk all day certainly wasn't good for the back. But this made it all better, she could feel all her worries and stresses escaping her like the steam. Her temper and bad mood all but gone, replaced with relaxation.

Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, water trickling down her black hair in droplets. Her body submerged in the depths of the steamy water surrounding her. Her thoughts all running blank and all she could feel was the pleasure of the hot water easing her sore joints and stresses the day had caused her.

She would sleep well tonight after this long day. Thank god tomorrow was the weekend, honestly, she had been eager to get it over with. She felt sorry for anyone who had to work weekends. People who worked in an office had a harder job than you would think, aside from the stress on your body, the competitiveness of it was also brutal.

Her fingers ran through the water to which she eventually raised her arm to reach the ceiling. The water trickling down her arm and back into the bath like rain. She had been looking forward to something like this all day. Levi was not a very materialistic person, but she did enjoy the simple things like hot baths, tea and a clean house.

Her job as an office worker and businesswoman was anything but easy, but she was good at what she did. So, in the end as stressful as it was, it paid off in the end. Having a husband who finished early and made her dinner when she got home wasn't bad either. Being able to come home to a hot meal and a waiting bath was the dream.

Hanji didn't only spoil her by making dinner and running a bath. He spoiled her in affection and though she was often short tempered, she did secretly love it. Though she did have her limits and tended to get moody when he became too clingy. By that she meant when he hugged her too much and wouldn't let go of her.

But she loved how protective he was of her and how he genuinely cared about her well-being. Though he had his moments of being dense and worrying her, he was a good man. He would never dream of hurting her or risk losing her, for that she was grateful and glad she had fallen in love with him too. Knowing she could entrust him with her heart.

She buried herself deeper under the water, sliding further down the bath. Her head now partially underwater, her eye-line now peeking above the water's surface menacingly. She closed her eyes, allowing the warm water and steam to cover her body and cleanse her senses. Everything around her becoming quiet as if she was the only person in the world.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping her out of her train of thought. Her eyes snapping wide open at the unexpected interruption. The water rippling as she moved. "Levi. Babe? You ok in there?" Hanji called in a worried tone. She had been in there for some time now, didn't she want to eat something? He didn't want her passing out in the bath.

Levi sighed heavily rippling the water. She didn't really know how much time had passed since she got in, but she usually took pretty long baths. So, it was no wonder he was checking up on her. "Mmm" she replied in an annoyed tone. She didn't even know if her skin was pruning or not, she didn't really care to be honest. She was just enjoying unwinding.

"Listen. Since it's the weekend tomorrow I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date. Seeing as we haven't had much personal time lately" he asked hopefully. Levi had been working long hours and they both had been distant lately due to overtime. Since it was the weekend he wanted to make the most of the situation.

Levi hummed, it had been some time since they had been able to go on a date. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to have a day to herself with Hanji. To go to a nice tea shop together, to walk around town hand in hand. To go to a book store or even buy some nice lingerie. That sounded amazing and she couldn't wait.

A small smile then came across her face and she raised her head from the water. Her bangs now sticking to her head slightly. "Sounds great babe" she replied in a fond tone. It would be the first time in a while since they had been able to do so. What with work being a problem and having to work overtime, dates had been cancelled or rearranged. Now that they had free time now was the best time to do so.

She heard Hanji hum happily. He would be sure to spoil her to the fullest this weekend. "Enjoy the lie in. Dinners on the table and I'll give you a massage when you're done" he replied cheerfully. He then left to let Levi enjoy the rest of her bath. Tonight was all about her, nothing else.

Levi smiled in amusement. A hot bath, a homemade dinner, a date with her hubby and now a massage. Today just kept getting better by the minute, she was truly spoiled. "What a husband I have" she thought to herself. She truly was the luckiest woman in the world to have a guy like Hanji as her other half. To be so spoiled and truly loved.


	4. C4: Naughty Hanji

**Hanji and Levi go on a date, but Levi doesn't like his ideas**

Levi walked behind Hanji silently, her mind wondering as she thought of things to do. It had been a while since they had been on a date after all, I mean they were working 24 hour jobs. She lacked the free time she used to have when she was younger. How she now envied teenagers and children for their lack of responsibility and being able to do whatever they wanted.

Most days she was so tired and exhausted from working shifts that all she wanted to do was take a bath and sleep. She lacked the energy she had once held as a teenager after all. Nothing quite hit the spot as a long soak in the tub and then collapsing into a hot steamy bath then curling up in your bed when it was all over.

Though she was not as weary as an elderly person would be, she certainly didn't have the stamina her niece or the Yeager boy had. Her aching joints at the end of shifts reminded her of that. However, Hanji was always reliable for back-rubs and massages. Easing her aching joints and stresses as if they were magic. Making her feel happier than she thought one could be.

The night before she had been too excited to sleep, thinking about their date. She remembered their first date when they first met. How awkward that had been, but at least now she was more prepared. Instead of something stereotypically feminine, she had simply gone for something casual. I mean she wore heels and a skirt at work 24 hours a day. She liked to wear jeans on her day off.

She had gone for a simple O neck shirt, showing off her figure and neck, as well and complimenting her breasts. The jeans were comfortable and compatible, while also making her ass look good. I mean they were married, while they did dress up occasionally. They were comfortable enough to wear, do or say anything around each other. They were way past the honeymoon faze by now.

Hanji was wearing a black shirt with "Smart=Hot" on the front, a pair of blue baggy jeans and some black converse. He had never been one to dress up unless necessary. He felt comfortable knowing Levi and himself didn't have to go out of their way to impress each other. They married each other because of their flaws, not to hide them but to openly express them.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Hanji asked curiously. His type of place would be a museum or aquarium. But Levi was never very fond of places like that, finding them to be gross. She got easily bored in a museum depending on what exhibit it was. She often got a laugh out of human biology exhibits or sex museums. Often finding them to be amusing.

She never went to aquariums due to the amount of dirt and germs that would be there. As well as the strong unpleasant scent of fish and the possibility of getting splashed. She enjoyed bookstores but mainly went because it made Hanji happy. She certainly had married a nerd and watching him get excited about books was often entertaining.

But today she just wanted to relax and have a little bit of fun. Nothing overly exciting, just taking the time do nothing at all, I mean it wasn't often they got time off. The late shifts were the worse as she often slept in and then lacked in any motivation and energy the next day, wanting to do nothing but curl up in her bed.

Levi hummed and sighed heavily, truthfully, she would love to go to a tea-shop. But she knew Hanji would tease her a little, not out of being mean but because it was predictable. She didn't want to seem boring, so she tried to think of something else. Why not let Hanji decide for once and surprise her? I mean the thought terrified her but it may be entertaining.

She then saw him looking at her curiously and frowned, he was waiting for her to answer. Giving her a confused look, wondering if she had zoned out while he was talking to her. She then blushed awkwardly and averted her gaze "It's up to you" she replied bluntly. Though she was a little worried at what would happen leaving him in charge.

Hanji was like a small child released from the reigns. He was free to do whatever he wanted and all she could do was watch fearfully as whatever he had planned unfolded before her. Though she often admired him and was proud of how intelligent he was, there were moments in which he caused her a lot of concern due to his actions.

Hanji stared at her in surprise then a large smile came across his face. He then scooped Levi into his arms causing her to blush at his sudden gesture of affection towards her. "Your so cute Levi!" he cooed affectionately. He loved it when she got shy like this. God, he really had married the most adorable woman. He couldn't believe she was his wife.

Levi winced at his sudden hug but didn't push him away, simply blushing as he pressed her against him. God, he really was such a kid sometimes, but she loved him indefinitely. She slightly eased into his hug, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and buried her nose into his chest affectionately. Enjoying the moment.

He then pulled away, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement "Don't worry, I'll make today a date you'll never forget" he promised. He couldn't wait for all the fun they were going to have. Somehow Levi got a bad feeling about this, but at the same time she pushed it aside. Her curiosity overpowering her gut instinct that things would go wrong one way or another.

* * *

Levi stood in awe at the first stop of their date, totally not expecting this. Not that she was mad at all, she just didn't peg Hanji as the sort of guy to care about such a thing. They were stood outside an adult store, a place she rarely visited due to how pricey it could be. Hell, she still got nice underwear from stores that were less expensive.

She then looked at Hanji in utter disbelief, still expecting this to be a joke. I mean, usually when it came to sex they didn't bother with foreplay. Hell, sometimes they were rarely in the mood. Usually, they were already cuddled up in bed when one of them got horny. Sometimes in the shower or tub or occasionally on the sofa. I mean, they were usually too tired from work.

Hanji grinned playfully. He didn't hate the lacey stuff Levi wore in fact he loved it. But he had a few more ideas of what he wanted her to wear. Something more playful in fact. He had often lingered with the thought of getting Levi to cosplay during sex but never asked her. Mainly because the sex they had was very pleasurable and Levi didn't mind it being a little rough.

Levi then looked at him quietly still surprised "I never knew you were such a pervert Hanji" she replied in an impressed tone. Seems he hid all sorts of things to himself. She wondered what other hobbies he had. I mean not that she hated him for wanting to go to such a place, he had just never mentioned it to her before.

Hanji chuckled and kissed her cheek affectionately "only for you babe" he teased. Everyone had dirty thoughts, it was part of being a human being after all. Nothing to be ashamed of. It made him glad to have married somewhat who was equally and openly perverted as himself, it made things so much more fun.

* * *

Levi blushed as she gazed at herself in the mirror, she didn't hate what she saw. But then it was a little different than what she was used to wearing. A little bit cheekier. Hanji had looked out a black lace baby doll dress with a lace chest and open crotch underwear. She had to say it was rather girly for Hanji's tastes, but then she didn't argue.

"You done in there Levi?" Hanji asked. He was so impatient to see her, god he couldn't wait to see what she looked like. He was going crazy at the thought of what she looked like. He would be lying if he wasn't already half hard at imagining her in that outfit, but he was restraining himself as to not embarrass himself in public.

Levi blushed at his impatience "Y… Yeah" she replied. Despite her bossy attitude at work, even she was capable of being embarrassed despite her bossy persona. She was still a human. She still had feelings and emotions, meaning even she could be effected by embarrassment. Though it took a lot to do so, such as situations of great pressure.

"Well, how does it look?" he asked. God how he wanted to pull back the curtain and look at her. But he didn't want anyone else to see her in the outfit but him. She was his wife after all. He wanted her to have some form of privacy, he knew if he didn't she would pay him back in a very frightening way that would scar him.

Levi blushed, god he was impatient. Probably having dirty thought about her wearing this no doubt. What the hell was wrong with him the damn pervert. Making her wear this kind of thing. "Fine! It looks fine!" she replied quickly. Why did this sort of thing even matter? He would just tear it off and get straight down to fucking her. So why bother with all this lacey crap?

Hanji tried not to chuckle, god she was the cutest. How easily she got embarrassed. But it was what he loved most about her. But if she thought he was done, she was most mistaken. "Ok then we'll get it" he replied. He then gestured to a saleswoman to pay for the items so he could quickly leave before Levi died of embarrassment. I mean despite being somewhat pervy she had her awkward moments.

Levi simply went into shock, he was buying this without her consent! The damn idiot! She then began to change as quickly as possible in case he wanted a closer look. But she could always get payback on him. I mean she could use this outfit to her advantage as payback. Just because he got the best of her this time did not mean she was beaten.

* * *

Levi stormed ahead of Hanji, cursing under her breath and her face bright red. Taking all her self restraint not to punch him in his stupid face, unable to believe this was the man she had married. How could he have bought such a thing without her consent, this was supposed to be a date. Not just amusement time for him.

Hanji simply followed trying not to laugh. She was so adorable when she was mad. He knew she was upset about buying it without her permission, but he couldn't stop thinking about how it would suit her. He knew Levi didn't own much expensive underwear and he wanted to do something nice for her. He loved Levi and he wanted to spoil her a little to make her happy.

"I'm glad you're having fun shitty glasses!" she snapped angrily. Hope he enjoyed being cock blocked for the next week. He wasn't getting any more sex until he had learned his lesson. Lets see if he tried anything clever after being cock-blocked for a week after buying lingerie without her consent for his own entertainment.

Hanji tried not to smirk at her temper, part of him wanted nothing more than to hug her right now. This was the woman he had fallen for after all. He was more than used to this. He then held up his hands in defeat before she could vent at him for finding this so funny. He just couldn't help himself, I mean what would you expect of a man who married a tsundere.

"I'm sorry it's just… I thought it would suit you. I know you don't get many presents so… I wanted to get you something" he explained awkwardly. I mean as a man shouldn't he spoil his wife. Buy her lovely things he knew would suit her and bring out the best in her. I mean, he wanted to admire her in something aside her birthday suit.

Levi blinked and then shifted, turning to face him and folding her arms. She wasn't going to let this go so easily. She wanted to hear a damn good explanation from him. She then shifted her hip out in a locked position, leaning on one hip and raising her eyebrow. "You could have just bought me a teapot or an outfit to clean in" she replied sternly.

Hanji smirked "You could buy those yourself without me. You do it all the time" he teased. Why couldn't she just admit she was secretly happy about owning expensive underwear? He knew she had checked herself out a little, torn between feeling confident and then panicking at how much it would cost to pay for.

Levi shifted and blushed, that was very true. Whenever she saw a sale on cleaning products or a new brand of tea she hadn't tried before she bought them on site. Damn, how had he gotten so good at finding excuses. But she wasn't going to back-down no matter what. She would win this, he was in the wrong here not her.

Hanji saw her hesitating and decided to push her a little further to test the waters "Is it so bad I wanted to spoil my wife?" he asked playfully. He knew it would look good on her and she had given him free roam to do what he wanted on their date today. So, she couldn't be mad at him for that, she had given her consent in that area.

Levi blushed and clicked her teeth, damn why did he always use the mushy card. He knew that was her one weakness, that she was a hopeless romantic at heart. Fuck, now she was blushing even harder than before. She hoped nobody was staring at them right now or she wouldn't be able to show her face in public again for a long time.

Hanji then approached her cautiously and slowly wrapped his arms around her playfully. Pulling her closer to him, she didn't push him away or get annoyed at him either. "Still wanna go out for that tea?" he asked. After embarrassing her like that with the adult store, he owed her that much and he knew it would make her happy.

Levi softened and her expression became eager, she had been hoping to go to their local cafe and eat their homemade baked goods "You're paying" she replied. After pulling that stunt, he was going to make it up to her with paying for their afternoon tea. He owed her that much, she tended to prefer the simple pleasures.

Hanji chuckled, he knew better than to tamper with Levi when she was in a bad mood. It rarely if ever turned out well. But he was willing to risk being playful since he loved seeing her like this. "Lead the way" he replied. He enjoyed admiring her from behind, especially when she was mad. It made her even sexier than she usually was. Turning him on immensely. But if he admitted that she would only get angrier.

Levi frowned and slowly released herself from his grasp, but took his hand in her own. Leading him along down the street "Don't want you wondering off" she muttered. Knowing him he would get distracted by everything. She didn't want him spotting another adult store on the way in fear of what he would do next.

Hanji blinked and then smiled warmly. Intertwining his fingers with hers and following her down the street. "Yes honey" he replied playfully causing her to click her teeth in response. God damn it, he had the worlds cutest wife. How could he not tease her when she made a face like that?


	5. C5: That day

**I'm back with a new chapter, damn I haven't updated this in two years. I apologize to the few who still follow this story, I have left you waiting too long.**

 **I decided to write a more emotional chapter about these two on Levi's insomnia and loss of her best friends Isabel and Farlan. Due to the fact I rarely see people writing about these two despite being a big part of Levi's life.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**

Levi sat in silence surrounded by the darkness, the only light source coming from the moonlight and the streetlights lining the street. Once again she found insomnia plaguing her thoughts and stealing her from a peaceful sleep. She thought it was getting better, but it had sneaked up on her out of nowhere leaving her restless and irritable. She found herself dreaming again, about the past, the one she had hoped to forget. Yet she doubted she ever would, over time she had just learned to repress her demons.

She used to be a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, openly expressed her rage, anger and swore like a sailor. She got into fights, she stole, she harassed, she was a delinquent through and through. But then anyone who had no parents and was raised by a thug, not exactly the best role models an impressionable teen could ask for. So she raised herself, she did what she wanted and spoke her mind, hating the authority of teachers who tried to mould her. Who insulted her, calling her a bitch or a troublemaker.

The students who spread rumours, who spoke about her mother, about her shitty uncle, about her poor status, all of it. Thanks to her inhuman and unnatural strength, she had no problem kicking their asses if she thought they deserved it. But it did little for her reputation, though it did help in physical education, classroom cleaning duty and other subjects. She wore a medical mask, carried a switchblade knife in her pocket and was generally antisocial. Yes, she wasn't exactly the friendliest person but then that hadn't really changed either.

Her mother's pale and worn face, how hollow she began to look as she slowly died from an illness and starvation. How back then she had longed to be able to give her the care she needed to get better, but never being able to afford such a luxury. The blood on her hands, the car accident that stole the lives of her best friends Levi and Furlan in high school. How traumatized she had been that day, the scent of blood something she had come to hate. It made her sick, though she was no squeamish girl, it didn't mean she was heartless. She just didn't act visibly uncomfortable, it took a keen eye to notice it.

She had been but a girl back then, innocent to the world and yet aware of how cruel it could be. Still hopeful that things could get better, a punk but still capable of smiling, but now it was rare she ever showed such a thing. She stared at the picture in front of her, back then she had resembled her mother so much she looked like a ghost. Which is why her uncle had always been so cold and sharp with her, painful reminders. Her now straight short undercut hair was long back then. Slightly wavy like her mothers had been, her bangs framing her face and fell down her shoulders. She could never be bothered cutting it and knew how to keep it clean anyway. But after what happened, she cut off all of her hair and kept it that way ever since.

Letting go of the girl she had once been, taking the first step into growing into the woman she would become. Leaving behind her past and walking into the future, refusing to allow anyone to get hurt the way they had. To preserve lives to prevent unnecessary deaths, the way she could have saved them but had been too late. She would never let herself be that weak ever again, her heart never allowing her to show the scars that had wounded her long ago.

* * *

 _Levi sat shaking on the side of the road, her hair soaked from the rain, her uniform turning translucent from the rain. It was cold and it was getting heavier, but she hadn't noticed, time had stopped, the world had turned silent. All she could hear was white noise. She felt bile and vomit rising in her throat, she couldn't stop her lip trembling, her eyes stinging with tears. Her eyes reflected like a mirror, bright and watery, holding back her screams. Her knees were scraped, her face was pale from shock and the cold, her lips were turning blue, her hair was falling in her face._

 _Isabel was pinned to the wall, the car had hit her from the waist down, coughing up blood from her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. Gripping the hood of the car for dear life, one of her pigtails had come loose. The usual smile she always wore had now faded into nothing. Her bright eyes were now dead and cold, the last thing she had ever seen was the car coming towards them. Pushing Levi out of the way in a heartbeat, not even thinking about herself._

 _Farlan was crushed by the car, smashed into the windshield leaving him dazed before shattering his ribs and internally bruising him. Though the external had not looked so bad aside from bruises and swelling, his internal body had been damaged beyond belief. Coughing up blood and unable to move from the pain. He could barely speak, light coughs escaping his lips, the light slowly leaving his eyes. The life slowly draining out of him like the blood that was seeping onto the ground, staining it red._

" _Fa…rlan… is…bel…" she trailed off in a whispered mumble. She couldn't even speak, she felt sick. Her body wouldn't respond, she sat there in the silence and the rain, unable to lift herself as she suddenly felt a heavy weight on her. She didn't even hear the sounds of the police sirens and the ambulance coming. Everything was a fog, she couldn't connect her mind, she couldn't make her body work. This had to be some kind of sick joke, this had to be a dream. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening._

 _She tried to get to her feet, as slow and shaky as a newborn lamb trying to walk for the first time. Her bag hung loosely on her shoulder, too stunned to even remember she had a phone, to realize if she had broken anything inside, if her wallet had been thrown out when Farlan pushed her. Her skirt now covered in dirt, her jacket soaked and covered in filth, her face scraped and filthy, her lips cut from the fall, her hands white and shaking. She had gotten off easy compared to the damage they had been given._

 _The car door opened slowly, a middle-aged man slowly getting out of the car, his face a look of horror. Pale and frightened, realizing what he had done. He felt sick, he hadn't seen them, the rain had been so heavy and the brakes wouldn't stop. God, what had he done, so much blood."I… I didn't see… the rain… couldn't stop…" he babbled in a whimper. They were only kids… how the hell was he going to explain this?_ _Levi slowly turned to look at him, a silent rage filling her body, because of this asshole. Because of him, her best friends were now dead, because of his neglect, their lives were now taken from her. Her dull blue eyes turning from shock to a silent deadly rage._

* * *

Levi gripped her hands into balled fists, a cold shiver running down her spine. An emptiness filling her soul, a sickening feeling running through her. It had been but a girl back then, 18 years had passed, simply a high school student at 16. Her whole world was torn from under her feet. The happy life she had become accustomed to, walking to and from school with her friends, joking about and getting into trouble, they became bittersweet memories in an instant. She knew tragedy affected all walks of life, but never did she ever believe such a thing could ever happen to her.

After that day, she began to keep her hair short. Cutting off her long black wavy-ish hair and simply kept it in a pixie/undercut style. Over the years the waves depleted and soon became entirely short. She had to go to therapy for a long time to overcome what had happened to her. Insomnia soon followed, causing her to be prescribed sleeping pills to make it easier, something she still struggled with as an adult. An emptiness grew inside of her and hadn't left since, but Hanji made it easier.

She could still see their faces, Isabel had been like a sister to her and she adored the girl. She was like sunshine, took crap from nobody, fun loving and full of life. She hated people and was pushed around a lot for being a tomboy, but she loved animals. She was very protective of her big sister, hating any wannabe's who pretended to be her or imitate her in any way. Idolizing her big sister as the most amazing person in the world.

Furlan had kept her grounded, saw the world through cautious eyes and tried to avoid trouble as much as possible. However, he was fun loving, cocky and playful, but he was also an optimist and a realist. He was the first friends she ever made and loved him like a brother. He knew Levi's moods better than anyone, when to avoid conflict and how to get them out of trouble. However, he was no pushover, knowing how to handle himself in a fight. He was Levi's confident and the first person to get close to her.

Losing them had been her painful awakening into adulthood, forever changing her. First her mother and then her best friends, life had just been content with breaking her over and over again. Taking away a piece of her innocence again and again. She had seen red and lost it, the first time she had truly shown her rage and full capabilities. What her uncle had called the Ackerman power, an unknown power that was carried in their bloodline, a strong intuition they were born with as an innate ability.

* * *

 _Levi heaved, her breath ragged and raw, screams of anger and pain escaping her lips. Tears spilling down her face like a waterfall, her entire body a heaving and shaking mess. Her hands sore and bruised, the scent of blood heavy in the air._ _She kept punching, her hands moving on their own, pinning the guy to the ground almost instantly. Her eyes wide with an animalistic inhuman rage, tears spilling down her face as she continued to punish the piece of shit who had stolen her friend's lives._ _The guy's face was beaten, bruised and bloody, swelling and barely recognizable. But she didn't care, her friends had suffered a far worse fate than this because he hadn't been watching his driving. Texting and drinking no less, some scummy careless asshole the world wouldn't miss._

 _One wrong decision because of him, a careless move to which he now had to live with for the rest of his life. She hoped their ghosts forever haunted him and he never found a moment's rest. That the blood always haunted him, their limp bodies laying there like rag dolls. How fast the light had left their eyes, she hoped he died alone and miserable._ " _You…. because of you… they're gone! A rat bastard scum like you is still stealing air while they had to die!" she screamed fiercely. She would never see Isabel's playful sweet smile, hear her laugh or get to be called big sister ever again._ _The pain of having to walk to school alone, to never be called big sister ever again, to be so alone all over again in this cruel world. It just wasn't fair, this careless fool had stolen her happiness from her. "Fuck you, fuck you, just die already!" she raged, nearly clawing at his face._

 _Eventually, onlookers and the police arrived, dragging Levi off the man's body so she wouldn't kill him. Pretty much a manic screaming mess, having snapped at losing her best friends. But many gave the man glares and sympathy towards Levi upon realizing what had happened. She fought them like a wild animal, trying to tear herself from their hold until she eventually wore herself out. Fear, shock, exertion and sadness wearing her out, her body soon giving into the pressure. Trying with every breath to kill him, to make him pay for what he had done._

 _Sitting in an ambulance with tea as her friend's bodies were taken away into custody. The guy being forced into a police car after his face was taken care of. But nobody showed him pity, given he had murdered two high school students while intoxicated. Levi's hands were bandaged and she was checked for shock among other things. She sat in the ambulance in shell shock, her eyes red from crying but they didn't stop. Her body numb, not even noticing how cold it was._

 _She wished to disappear, to have an out of body experience, to faint, anything. Just so she could disconnect from reality and escape from this cruel truth. That two people she loved more than anything were now gone. That she would have to live the rest of her life without them._ _She felt like she was going to be sick, her head was spinning. Everything had happened so fast before she could even blink before she could comprehend what was about to happen. It was over in a second, two people she considered family were now gone._

* * *

Levi sighed, running a hand across her neck absentmindedly. Every now and again she had ghost memories like she was about to run her fingers through her hair. Bad memories, a bad seed that had ingrained itself into her mind and heart after all these years. No matter how many locks she put on the doors that kept them locked away, it surfaced every now and again, reminding her of the painful memories she tried to forget. It was late and she needed to sleep, but her mind would not allow it. If she tried to relax she would lay in the bed, staring at her ceiling, allowing her mind to wonder as endless thoughts whirled through her mind.

Meeting Hanji, falling in love with him, growing this new life was the best thing that ever happened to her. Helping her pick up the pieces, accepting her trauma and falling in love with her anyway. She counted her blessings for the fact she had him in her life. She didn't need anyone else, he was all she needed, her uncle had long since abandoned her, not that she cared. She acknowledged his existence, but she would never look at him as an uncle, let alone her family. Blood was the only thing they had in common, a family history and that was all.

She peered across the bed at her sleeping husband, this dumb dork she had married. The bedsheets pooling around his waist, his hair in a mess, falling in front of his face. Light snores escaping from his lips drool dripping from the corner. God how much he annoyed her. But he made her happier than she ever thought possible, she felt whole again because of him. He was the first person she told of her past to, her losses and her pain, the sadness she repressed inside. The security she lacked as a girl, she had found as a woman in him.

Levi slid out of bed silently, leaving her lovers side to explore their dark apartment. She wouldn't get any sleep, she knew that all too well. At least she hadn't woken up screaming this time, that was a bonus. But she was restless and would never be able to settle, not for a while anyway. She opened the bedroom door, briefly looking back to gaze at Hanji once more. A fond smile hinted on her face, her eyes glinting with love. But then slid into the darkness of the hall, hoping to find something to appease her until sleep pulled her back again.

* * *

Hanji stirred sleepily, groaning low in his throat. He sleepily reached out, seeking the warmth of his wife sleepily. Shifting his arm across the bed to where she would usually be sleeping. Spooning in their sleep was a common occurrence instinctively seeking her out even when in nocturnal sleep, however, he became irritable and confused upon feeling empty bed space instead of a warm body. He moaned in complaint, feeling around in hopes of finding her. However, he slowly opened his eyes to find that she was in fact gone. Having sneaked out when he was out cold, slipping away into the night like a spectre.

He sat up slowly, his confusion now being replaced with concern. Levi never usually left bed for too long, she loved the warmth of her bed, unless her insomnia was acting up again. But it had gotten better lately unless she hadn't told him to keep him from worrying. He knew she got restless at night, still plagued by nightmares of her mother's death, as well as the death of her best friends death in a car accident. Only now in recent years had they become less serious, but sometimes she woke up screaming or in a cold sweat. She could never predict how severe her the attack would be.

He sighed, pulling on his glasses and slipping out of the sheets looking for his wife. He knew she would seek comfort, she was always shaken and ghostly when she had a flashback. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms until she felt safe again. He paced through the darkened hallway, the moonlight lightly gleaming like a beam. Manoeuvring himself as to not get into an accident in the darkness. The last thing he wanted was to kick his foot or bump his head etc and end up cursing in the darkness while looking for his wife.

Soon, he came to the kitchen, a low light coming from the room. As he entered the room, he was relieved to find his wife sitting alone in the kitchen, safe but indeed shaken. Holding a glass of wine in her hand, leaning over and staring blankly into the glass. She looked tired, frightened and sad, he could only guess as to what she had been dreaming about. Levi carried many demons in her heart, very few she shared with others, given how long it took her to tell him about her mother and her best friends deaths. "Levi" he called out cautiously. If she wanted to sit up a while, he would do so as long as she wanted. He would rather sit up with her and talk it out than make her come back to bed if that was not what she wanted.

Levi softened then looked up quietly, a look of relief and fondness coming across her face as she saw him standing there. "Yo shitty glasses" she replied in a teasing manner, though her tone was sleepy. Her body was tense and stiff, obviously trying to hide, like an animal avoiding the predator, but he knew she was anything but defenceless. It was more of a warning and defence mechanism, he knew all too well just how strong she was. She looked weak, like her heart had been torn from her chest.

He started to approach slowly "Another nightmare?" he asked. He never assumed as to whom she dreamed about, he always allowed her to tell him. She had many scars caused by different people, to whom she was remembering differed every time. He walked towards the kitchen bar top and stools where she was sat. He slowly wrapped his arms around her affectionately, kissing atop her head reassuringly. She nuzzled into his head in response, kissing his cheek and arm gently.

"Mmm," she mumbled in response. He never pried, he just worried. He knew her boundaries and her scars, he understood and he cared. Which was what she loved about him. She felt safe in these arms, the ones she never wanted to let her go. The guy who was obsessed with his work, always trying to find the answer and explore boundaries with his work. Even he knew his limits, knowing her limits and when was the right time to back off. To stop poking the beast with a stick, less he wanted his hand to be bit off. He knew Levi would never hurt him, but she would get mad at him.

"Your mother? Or the accident?" he asked calmly. He knew her mother died when she was but a child, her best friends were killed in a car accident when she was a teenager. Both had traumatized her nearly her whole life, but he tried his best to comfort her. He himself had faced internal struggles and losses, but his family life compared to her own were much better off. Something he counted his blessings for, knowing what she had endured. All of her wounds, external and internal, mental, emotional and physical, he embraced and loved them all.

Levi gripped his arm slightly, her eyes pained as she remembered the dreams. Flashing before her eyes, all of the blood, so much of it. The rain, how stereotypical it had been, like something out of a damn drama movie. "The accident, that rainy day. How I lost my best friends" she explained. Despite having adapted all these years later, she still longed deep down that she could have saved them. That if she had been more quick witted, paid more attention, she could have pulled or pushed them out of the way.

Hanji sighed, he remembered how she had broken down the first time she told him. Shaking and sobbing like a small girl, the pain, sadness and guilt pouring out of her, longing for her best friends to come back. The broken-hearted girl who lost the people she loved most. "Come back to bed babe?" he asked calmly. He didn't like her sitting here alone, it worried him. Times like these he wanted nothing more than to hold her close. Levi eased into his back, her eyes gazing into oblivion, she could still see their faces, hear the rain, feel the cold. But he was here, he made it all go away, the warmth of his body, his damn shaggy bed head and annoyingly cute smile. She then nodded in response, ready to go back.

* * *

Levi lay curled up in Hanji's arms, resting her head against his heart, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his breathing. Enjoying the small rubs in the small of her back and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Babying her as much as she needed until she felt better. She hadn't received physical affection since she was a child after her mother died she was raised by her alcoholic and neglectful uncle Kenny. He was never the best parental figure and that counted on showing love. He was a guardian but nothing more, strangers living in the same house. Which was why when she first met Hanji she was so stunned and uncomfortable about his forward affection. How easily he expressed himself and how much he liked her, causing her to behave awkwardly and rather tsundere as he called it.

She treated him like a bother, scolded him and told him to leave her alone. However, over time her barriers slowly lowered and she became comfortable around him. Which later led to where they were now, a happily married couple. She had taken her time to accept him, before seeing him as nothing more than a pain in the ass whom she tried to keep out of trouble. Soon their chemistry became more natural and were open with their attraction to each other, their flirting becoming more casual.

"You want some tea? Do you need your pills?" Hanji asked. He knew that she took her sleeping pills when things got really bad, she even had sleepy tea that helped her relax at night. He knew all the standard drills and helped his wife try and relax, so her pain seemed less difficult. He hated seeing her in pain, he hated seeing her suffer and always tried to make her happy. After all, when she first arrived at their work, he had been the first person to approach her and treat her kindly. He always had her well being on his mind, despite knowing she could handle herself.

Levi scoffed, he really was a dutiful husband, she believed people called it "Pussywhipped". He always ran after her and spoiled her rotten sometimes, but part of that made her happy because, in his own way, it was Hanji's way of showing his love for her. Showing he really would do anything for her. "No daddy, I'm fine" she mocked in an amused tone. He was acting more like a parent right now than a husband, so she couldn't help but tease him. He could relax, she hadn't had a night terror, simply a nightmare this time which was a relief.

Hanji shifted, was she being kinky or making fun of him? Even after all this time he found himself still confused by her at times. But he could hear that she was starting to act more like herself again which brought him relief. "Good to hear you sounding better" he replied in relief. He had seen how sad she had looked sat alone there in the dark, making him worry about her all the more. Wondering what had been so bad that she felt she didn't want to wake him and handle it alone, sneaking off into the darkness.

Levi smiled, snorting under her breath. Their anniversary was coming up soon, the day of their deaths was fast approaching. Maybe that was why she was dreaming about them so much lately. Her subconscious unlocking and reminding her of that day she endured a painful loss. She always cleaned their graves and kept them well tended to, no matter how busy she was. She would never let them remain filthy and neglected due to how much she loved them. The mother who birthed her and raised her as best she could, the best friends who were her family and first people to accept her. She left lovely white lilies for them, on each grave and brought them every year.

Kenny never visited his sister's grave from what she knew, hell he never even visited her before she died. All he did was take her in out of pity, teach her how to fight and continued his job. He never acted like an uncle nor that he even loved her, to which she pretty much raised herself. "It's coming isn't it? Their anniversary, Isabel and Farlan?" Hanji asked patiently. He could see it in her eyes, the sadness, the loneliness. She always got more restless than usual when their dates came around, her insomnia spiking. All he could do was support her through it.

Levi nodded slowly, curling up tighter and hugging herself. Finding herself picking her nails lightly, realizing her anxiety was acting up. All the trauma's she had endured in her life, they had left a wake of unwanted friends inside of her brain. All scars of the battles she had fought internally. It was a force of habit that she acted out instinctively, her subconscious creating a coping mechanism after years of repressing it deep within her psyche. Her way of adapting yet never truly forgetting the losses she had endured.

Hanji kissed her head fondly, he could never take these memories away. He could never undo the pain she had been caused, but he could try and soothe them. Alleviate her pain and make them easier, try to encourage her to work out her emotions. "I can help you clean again, bring their favourite flowers" he offered. He knew their anniversaries meant a lot to Levi, how much she had loved them. Next to herself, she had always said when he put his mind to it he could clean, he was always just too busy to remember. But then again he loved it when Levi washed him, it had a romantic feel to it.

Levi smiled, though he acted like a dork a lot of the time, he was capable of being as serious as she was when he wanted to be. "They'd like candles too, just to place on the front. Maybe pine scented or something, Isabel loved the woods and it will make the air fresh". The days they had loved to sneak off in the woods and get into trouble. Hiding in a club house, playing hide and seek, fighting with wooden swords, exploring the woods, marking their names on a tree etc. Simple memories but ones she held so dearly.

Hanji smiled, hearing the bittersweet happiness in her voice "I'll do what I can, I'll do my research. You know I never like to half-ass anything". He was a thorough person when it came to research, he hated any loose ends. He knew that Levi was not an over the top person, just a simple and meaningful celebration. He would do what he could to make this date memorable for her again, since they started dating he never let her celebrate this anniversary alone, even more so as a married couple.

Levi turned her head to kiss his cheek, then kissed his fingers affectionately. The two of them sitting quietly in the darkness wrapped up in the other. The sheets tangled around their feet, the moonlight lightly illuminating the shapes of their bodies. She had spent many of her years alone, before she met her friends, after the loss of people she loved. Relying on herself to survive, making her way through life and never opening up to anyone. Then she met Hanji, a guy she could never get rid of and ended up being her soulmate "Oi, Hanji?".

"Hmm?" Hanji mumbled sleepily, burying his nose in her hair gently and breathing in her scent. She seemed smaller, weaker, like a wounded animal that had given up. Yet he loved her more than ever, knowing she trusted him enough to show her vulnerability like this. Their trust had come a long way since they first met, now becoming his confidant. It was strange to think there had been a time when they were strangers, due to how natural it felt to be together. Their hearts and minds now connected as one being.

"Je t'aime" she mumbled bashfully. She never really said it vocally that often, she generally showed her affection physically. Their affectionate insults were usually their go-to of how to show their love. But now, she wanted to say it, she wanted to remind him. She wanted to tell him she appreciated him, that everything he did meant something to her. That when she had her attacks, when she was at her lowest, when her demons got the better of her, she was relieved that she didn't have to face it alone.

Hanji internally screamed, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. But he knew better than to tease her right now, so he would just enjoy the moment. "Ich Liebe Dich auch, Levi" he replied affectionately. He would tell her as many times as she wanted until she knew it was real. Levi sighed sleepily, the nightmares had taken a lot out of her. She always found she slept better when he held her, insomnia got better because of him. She was never one to believe in magic, but Hanji certainly cast a spell on her of sorts. Her eyelids drooped slightly, but she didn't move.

Hanji responded by leaning onto the bed slowly, resting himself on the pillow still holding her. Breathing heavily and sighing in relaxation, he was sleepy too but he wanted to watch her just a little big longer, to indulge in her sleeping face and burn it into his memory. The two cuddling each other, laying on the bed in silence, sleep starting to overcome them. Rubbing his hands down her back and gently playing with her hair. All the while staring at the ceiling.

Levi closed her eyes, nuzzling against his chest like a small child. Eventually, her breathing slowed, her body relaxed and she fell back to sleep. Hanji counting her breaths until she was truly asleep again. Making sure she was comfortable. His eyes peered to her small hands, her wedding ring gleaming in the moonlight on her finger. The band that bound them to each other, one another's eternal partner for the rest of their lives. Kissing her hand gently, his lips pressing against the cold metal. "Sweet dreams Levi" he whispered, hoping the bad dreams would not return again soon.


End file.
